No, Draco
by dracosnapeslytherin
Summary: Cor means heart in Latin. Can Cor Martinez, a simple gryffindor wizards, Best friends with harry, Hermione and Ron, Keep a dark relationship with her best friends greatest enemy, Draco Malfoy? Can she mend his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**One more of my wishes; No Dramione, No Drarry (ugh) No Drapple, Just me and Draco**

**TAKES PLACE IN THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE AND ONWARDS**

As Cor Martinez walked down the pathway to the carriages, a blond head caught her eye. Her hands shook as she put her luggage in the carriage and she sat down quietly waiting for her best friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up as they all put their luggage on. The three of them sat down and waited for the carriage to move. As it moved, Cor saw, Draco turn back and look at her. Before she could realize that he was looking at her, he turned around and started talking to Blaise. At that moment, Harry said" Dumbledore is giving me lessons" "ooooooo" squealed Hermione "I wonder what he'll teach you. Oh Harry you much tell me!" "Erm, sure Hermione." Said Harry as Ron and Cor laughed.

At the feast, Cor sat facing Draco. He looked Disturbed. She'll have to corner him later. After Dumbledore's speech, the four houses went their separate ways, except for two kids. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Cor cornered Draco right near an unused classroom. Before he could talk, Draco pounced on her. They spent half the night in the classroom, and yet, they didn't make a sound. At midnight, Cor stopped and said "My love, why do you look down?" Only to have Draco reply" I will tell you tomorrow. Same place, same time." He then got up, smoothed out his robes, kissed Cor goodbye, and left the room.

The next day after classes, Cor left to the unused classroom. When she got there, he gave Draco a kiss, but before he could kiss her back, she said "I'm not doing anything till you tell me why you are so down." After letting a big sigh, Draco started" This Sumer, the Dark lord gave me a quest" a gasp filed the room "he asked me to" he paused" to murder Dumbledore…" "No, No, you can't, that's impossible…" whispered Cor. "No it's true, and if I fail, He will kill me. I can't die, especially when beauties like you are around..." he said as he dove for Cor's lips. This time, Cor understood why he was intent on spending time with her. Because any day, the dark lord could kill Draco and say that he was not quick enough. After about fifteen minutes, Cor pulled away and said "you don't have to kill Dumbledore. I will help you change your mind, but we must keep our relationship a secret." And with that, she kissed Draco one last time and scurried of to bed.

**How do you like it? To Romantic? Well that's the point! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cor snaked down the hallways, looking for Draco. He wasn't there, and he hadn't been there for the past week. "Hmmmmmmm" wondered Cor. She walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Just out of her bad luck, she met her three best friends standing in the doorway. "Where'd you go?" Questioned Hermione. "Ah…..erm…..I went to go see professor McGonagall! " This late?" asked Ron. "Yes I was looking for my grade!" "So is that where you have been going every single day this week?" asked Harry, and Cor knew Hermione was next. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need my sleep." And with that, Cor walked into her dormitory and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cor walked into double potions, and sat in a seat where she would be near a Gryffindor, but have to work with Malfoy as her partner. "Oh hello Hannah!" she said cheerfully, as she sat next to Draco. He gave her a stare that said move, but she ignored it. "I'm allowed to sit where ever I want!" she said in a harsh voice to him. As Snape walked in the room, everyone went silent. "Please work with your partners and make the most dangerous love potion. Page 394 of your potions textbook." And with that he swept back into his office. At once all the girls began to work. Hermione was starting daggers at Cor, but the reason she had was that she didn't want to be pestered by her questions. "Where have you been this week?" she whispered, and made it look as if she was giving him directions. "I'll meet you at the Quidditch Courts, tonight." He replied softly. "Very well." She replied.

That night, as she, Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed over something Professor Binns had said, Cor realized that it was late for her meeting with Draco. " I must go." She said in a shaky voice. She knew how much the three of them hated Draco. If they found out, well Cor was scared to think about that. "Where are you going?" asked Hermione. "To professor Trelawany's office. I need to check something for the NEWT classes." She said. "And I must go alone, she asked me to" she added quickly. "Well okay" said Ron, Harry and Hermione.

As she traveled down the twisted paths to the Quidditch courts, Cor looked around to make sure no Professors were there. She felt as if someone was following her, but she decided not to check. She saw Draco's pale skin in the moonlight and quickened her pace. As she snuck up behind him, she heard him mutter "I have to do it. But how?" she stopped " do what?" she asked? Draco looked around, and then motioned for her to sit down. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, so soft that she had to strain to hear " I have to murder Dumbledore. The dark Lord gave me orders." She let in a gasp. " No! No you cannot! I will stop you, but you might kill me!" "Shhhhh" warned Draco. She brought down her voice. " I will not support you, but I will keep you safe so when you fail, the dark lord will not try to harm you" and with that, she let her hands slide up his chest, and she left her lips on his. It was like a dream. Until Cor's dream turned into a nightmare. "So this is where you disappear off to." Said a familiar voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo scaarrrryy! Let's hope this mystery person doesn't do anything! ;D<strong>


	3. chapter 3

**So… The last chapter ended with Cor being caught by who knows…; D**

* * *

><p>Cor whipped around to face an angry ginger, who just happened to be her best friend. "So this is where you go. This is Trelewany?" Ron asked. With a quick look back, she saw a somewhat angry Harry, and a sympathetic looking Hermione. Hermione knew how she felt. She had to keep her love for Ron bottled up too. Standing up, Cor said in a strong voice "Yes, and it doesn't matter to you does it? Spend all your time snogging lavender, and get mad if I find love?" she scoffed, "some man you are Ron, really some man." Ron had a slightly hurt look on his face, but he fired right back at her. "Oh yeah? Well I'm not in love with a Slytherin. I'm not in love with someone who bullied us for the last five, and counting, years of our life." Strict face back on. "Well, he has a kind heart, and just because you don't go under the concept of forgive and forget, doesn't mean I shouldn't either." And with that, Cor stormed away, hot, angry tears forming at her eyes. As she went down the hallway, she felt an arm tug at her wrist. "What do you want, Hermione?" she asked. "I'm not mad at you. I think that you should have been truthful with us, but I agree that we should forgive <em>some <em>people's sins and move on." Cor had never been more grateful that she had chosen to sit in Hermione's compartment that day.

A few weeks after the feud, Ron still wasn't talking to Cor, but Hermione had convinced Harry to be nice to her. Cor felt sympathy for Harry, for he had Voldemort to fight, and he was in the middle of Ron and Hermione's fight, and NOW had Ron and Cor's fight. On fine evening, Cor left Hermione and Harry to go and see Draco. As usual, they made out first, but not before Draco asked her something. Something that could lead to a bigger problem.

* * *

><p><strong> So for all those perverts out there who think they know what is going to happen, REVIEW! it would make me so happy! so BUENOS NOCHES PEOPLES!<strong>


End file.
